1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning system for a vehicle and more particularly, to an improved air conditioning system for a vehicle, which includes an evaporator disposed at an exhaust side of at least one blow fan and a blow motor for uniformly blowing air and saving expense to the manufacturer.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of air conditioning systems for a vehicle are known in the art. Generally, such conventional air conditioning systems include at least two blow fans and at least two blow motors. That is, one set of a blow fan and motor, and another set of a blow fan and motor, located in a straight line with respect to each other.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the conventional air conditioning system comprises a unit case 10, an evaporator 12 disposed at a slant in the unit case 10, and a pair of blow fans 16 and corresponding motors 14, and a blow case 18 being disposed around each fan 16 for providing a smooth flow of air. An air inlet 11 and an air outlet 13 are disposed in advance of the blow fan 16 and subsequent to the evaporator 12 for inducing the intake of air flow and the exhaust of air flow.
Accordingly, the conventional air conditioning system operates as follows (FIG. 2). Air is introduced by the suction power of the blow fans 16 through the inlet 11. Thereafter the air flow moves through the evaporator 12 and the blow fans 16. Finally, the air flow passes to the interior of the vehicle through the blow case 18 and an outlet 13.
However, such conventional air conditioning systems suffer from a number of problems such as, for example, a quantity of blown air is not balanced since both blow fans do not generate an equal blowing quantity upon operation of both blow motors, it is heavy due to the pair of blow fans and motors, and it is expensive to manufacture.